Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Es un RebornxLambo. Lambo se aleja de Reborn, ya que no soporta el constante maltrato que le brinda, pero Reborn se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, antes que nada esta es mi primera historia, así que no sé como haya quedado, espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier crítica o comentario será bien recibido.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

**Capítulo 1: Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde**

Se encontraba un apuesto hombre de aproximadamente unos 27 años, de cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos y mirada penetrante, meditando solo en su habitación lo que había sucedido, como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Flashback _

_ -¡No! Ya estoy arto de ti, de tus insultos, tu forma de humillarme, de maltratarme, lo cual te encanta porque me ves sufrir y llorar por clemencia, pero ya no va a ser así, se ve que tu realmente nunca conocerás el verdadero significado de amar a alguien, lamentablemente lo que yo sentía por ti se acabo._

_-Vaca estúpida, como si me importara lo que sientes por mí, ya que solo serás un ser inferior y un tonto juguete para complacer a los demás._

_-Eres un maldito desgraciado Reborn, pero nunca más derramare una lágrima por ti._

_Se va de la habitación azotando tras de sí la puerta._

_-Como si me importara esa estúpida vaca._

_Fin Flashback_

Realmente al principio no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que era de costumbre que Lambo siempre hiciera ese tipo de dramas, ya que muchos lo consideraban un llorón, un torpe, un fastidioso y un cobarde; el cual siempre que sufría una humillación por parte de Reborn se aislaba del mundo en su cuarto por una semana para después salir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero esto ya era diferente, de aquella "charla" con Reborn, desapareció completamente de la faz de la tierra, ni Tsuna que era quien se hacía cargo del menor, sabía donde se encontraba y de eso ya habían pasado dos años.

Toc, toc

-Reborn, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Tsuna

-Oye, no hemos sabido nada de Lambo en estos dos años y es muy preocupante.

-Crees que esa estúpida vaca me importa, por mi estaría bien que estuviera tres metros bajo tierra.

-Pero Reborn, ¿Por qué eres así con Lambo? Sé que no se llevaban bien pero no crees que estas exagerando.

-Yo nunca exagero, no soy como tu dame Tsuna, de seguro debe estar feliz de la vida con alguna mujer y tu preocupándote como si fueras su madre.

-Yo a Lambo lo considero como mi hermano menor, más aparte que era mi responsabilidad cuidarlo y no sé porque me late que tú tuviste algo que ver con su desaparición.

Tsuna se marcha enojado por la situación, sin pensar que no solo él está preocupado por Lambo.

-Vaca estúpida, porque me tuve que dar cuenta de lo que sentía por ti demasiado tarde.

Muchas gracias por leerme y su paciencia, se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario (siendo este de queja, de felicitación o de algún tipo de corrección).


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo, antes que nada quiero agradecer a _Susuki k sawada_ que me dio la autorización de usar una de sus ideas, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. También tendrá algo de Mpreg que casi no se notara.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

En alguna parte del mundo

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos de color verde esmeralda se encontraba en la pequeña sala de su departamento.

-Rayos, ¿Cómo es posible que todavía siga pensando en él? Después de todo el daño que me hizo, pero a quien quiero engañar, este sentimiento es imposible de arrancar de mí pecho (suspiro), pero lo más seguro es que él ni siquiera se acuerde de mí, para él solo fui un tonto juguete sexual, un ser inferior que no vale la pena. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de Reborn? Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, la decisión que tome hace dos años no solo fue en beneficio mío, sino también para otra persona que es especial para mí y por quien estaría dispuesto a dar mi propia vida.

-Como siempre pensando en él, ¿verdad Lambo?

-¿Eh? Lo siento Colonello, -agachando la mirada y a la vez suspirando- de verdad, siento tanto que estés metido en estos líos por mi culpa.

-No hay problema Lambo, ya sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa –acortando la distancia entre los dos se fue acercando a Lambo para abrazarlo- solo tu pídeme lo que quieras y listo.

Lambo se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que le estaba haciendo a Colonello, estaba consciente de los sentimientos de él hacia su persona, lo había apoyado desde el inicio y lo único que pedía Colonello a cambio solo era una oportunidad, solo una para que él ocupara un lugar importante en su corazón, pero por desgracia en este solo estaba Reborn, aquel ser despreciable que le robo el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio.

_Flashback_

_Un Lambo de 14 años vestido con unos jeans y una camisa con estampado de vaca, se encontraba caminando por las calles, algo perdido ya que apenas estaba conociendo la ciudad, dado que ahora estaba viviendo con uno de sus familiares al morir sus padres en un trágico accidente. Antes de salir de la casa, Tsuna al cual lo consideraba como un hermano mayor para él, le había dicho que no se alejara mucho, porque se perdería, pero él como una persona "muy obediente" le hizo caso y se fue sin rumbo fijo a conocer la ciudad, pero como estaba distraído por ver todos los aparadores de las tiendas se alejo mucho de la casa._

_-(Rayos, yo y mi tonta cabezota, por andar de curioso ya me perdí y ni siquiera traigo mi celular para hablarle a Tsuna, ¿ahora qué hare?)__-iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que al doblar la esquina iba una persona, con la cual choco-¡Ah, ahora que paso!_

_-Fíjate por donde vas estúpido crio_

_En ese momento Lambo alzo la mirada y se encontró con un apuesto joven de tez blanca, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, los cuales parecían un profundo abismo, vestido con un impecable traje negro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que estaba viendo._

_-¡Ah, yo de verdad lo siento! No me fije por donde iba –(__rayos ¿por qué me siento tan nervioso, digo si es guapo? ¡Qué! Espera yo soy un chico y solo me gustan las mujeres, pero siento que mi corazón hace boom, boom muy rápido.)_

_Mientras Lambo seguía con su monologo interno el joven solo le paso de largo y siguió con su camino. Cuando Lambo se dio cuenta de la situación el joven ya se había marchado y el todavía seguía perdido, algo frustrado se dirigió a un policía a pedirle informes._

_-(__De verdad que Tsuna me va a matar por llegar tan tarde, como es posible que haya salido tan temprano para regresar a estas horas, la que me espera)__-ya entrando en la casa-¡Ya llegue!_

_-Lambo que son estas horas de llegar, te dije que no te alejaras mucho, lo primero que te digo y lo primero que haces- Tsuna era tres años mayor que Lambo, por lo cual se preocupaba mucho por él._

_-De verdad lo siento, no me fije en la ho…-pero se vio interrumpido por la persona con la cual había chocado hace unas horas._

_-Mira quien tenemos aquí, si es la estúpida vaca de hace rato_

_-¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces Reborn?- algo sorprendido pregunta Tsuna_

_-(__Con que se llama Reborn, mmm, suena lindo, ¿¡como que lindo! Rayos no sé lo que me está pasando pera ya me estoy empezando a asustar. )__–Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Lambo_

_-No me interesa como te llames- dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva, con lo cual el pobre Lambo se sintió mal - Tsuna será mejor que terminemos con esto rápido._

_Fue ahí donde Lambo se dio cuenta que su vida iba a dar un giro de 360°, donde aprendería a conocer el significado de amar sin ser amado._

_Fin Flashback_

-Oye Lambo- separándose de aquel abrazo- ¿me estas escuchando?

-Sí, claro- (_rayos, me distraje de nuevo pensando en él)_

-Sí claro, como no, pero no importa, tengo que salir de viaje por unos días, ¿estarán bien tu y Yume?

-Claro, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

-Ok, entonces me voy ahora mismo, solo déjame despedirme de la pequeña Yume y listo.

-Te acompaño

Así los dos se fueron a una pequeña recamara, donde se encontraba un pequeño bebe de aproximadamente un año y medio.

-Adiós mi querida Yume, te portas bien y no le des tanta lata a tu papá ¿vale? Te quiero- después de despedirse de la bebe se despidió de Lambo con un tierno beso en la frente.

-Cuídate Colonello, y por favor, no le digas nada a Reborn-con lágrimas en sus ojos

-No te apures, ya sabes que tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo

-Gracias

Muchas gracias por leer y espero haya sido de su agrado


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el tercer capítulo

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

Capítulo 3

Al salir Colonello de la habitación de la pequeña, Lambo se sentía muy devastado, ya que Colonello era el único que sabía de su paradero y la razones por las cuales se alejo de Reborn, no solo por eso se sentía mal, su pequeña Yume no conocería a su otro papá y lo que más temía es que los encontraran y lo juzgaran mal.

Lambo se acerco con mucho cuidado a la pequeña Yume, ya que se encontraba durmiendo, realmente la pequeña se parecía mucho a él, solo que sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Lambo pero en un tono más claro.

-Susurrando bajito-Perdóname mi querida Yume por alejarte de tu papi, pero era necesario, yo me entregue a él por amor, pero él nunca me correspondió, nunca sintió algún sentimiento por mí, así que para que tu tampoco sufras de ser rechazada por tu papi nunca lo conocerás, ni si quiera sabrás su nombre y tal vez, solo tal vez le dé una oportunidad a Colonello.

Colonello al salir del departamento se dirigía al aeropuerto, ya que a la mañana siguiente se encontraría con Reborn para ver a unos inversionistas. Solo él sabía donde se encontraba Lambo y los motivos de su partida, lo apoyo desde el inicio, ya que la primera vez que lo vio se enamoro profundamente de él, se le hacia una persona tierna a la que te dan ganas de proteger, pero le dolió cuando no fue correspondido por este, y más cuando supo que estaba enamorado de Reborn, una y otra vez se preguntaba que tenia Reborn que él no, pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, trataría de ganar el corazón de Lambo y cuando se presento esta oportunidad lo apoyo incondicionalmente, no iba a dejar que encontraran a Lambo y más ahorita que estaba muy encariñado con la pequeña hija de Lambo.

En Italia

En una de las oficinas de la compañía Vongola se encontraba Tsuna con Hibari

-Entonces Kyoya te encargaras del contrato con la compañía rusa.

-Eso significa que tendré que viajar a Rusia, ¿verdad?

-Claro y de paso-dudando un poco de sus palabras- podrías, buscar a Lambo

-Hmp, parece ser que te importa mucho ese herbívoro, incluso más que yo- diciendo esto con un tono de molestia

-Claro que no Kyoya -acercándose poco a poco a Hibari para darle un abrazo-sabes que a ti te amo mucho, pero a Lambo lo considero como mi hermano menor y el no saber nada de él me está matando.

-Está bien, lo buscare si eso te hace feliz-aunque claro lo dijo algo celoso, ya que Tsuna solo le pertenecía a él.

-Muchas gracias

Y así, aquella charla paso a otro nivel, primero con un tierno beso que paso después a ser uno muy apasionado, pero se tenían que separar por la falta de aire, más a aparte que Hibari tenía que viajar a Rusia.

-Hmp, ya será para cuando regrese-soltando poco a poco a Tsuna- así que vete preparando mi lindo Tsuna

-¡Kyoya, pero que dices!-sonrojado por el comentario de su novio

-Luego nos vemos-despidiéndose de él con un tierno beso y una hermosa sonrisa

Ya solo en la oficina

-¿Lambo donde estarás y por qué te fuiste?

Ya entrada la noche y en casa de Reborn

Después de hablar con Tsuna en la mañana, se sentía fatal, sabía de antemano que había tratado muy mal a Lambo, al principio solo fue un capricho, algo para pasar el rato, le gustaba ver como Lambo lloraba porque no le prestaba ni una pizca de atención, pero aun así siempre seguía insistiendo por captar su atención, ver como le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa solo para él hacía que se le inflara el ego, así que poco a poco fue tratándolo, aunque claro de una manera cruel, pero no se dio cuenta cuando la relación estaba dando otro giro, como sus sentimientos hacia aquella persona cambiaban poco a poco, tanto que era una necesidad molestarlo, verlo sufrir y llorar para que él se sintiera bien, pero oh sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía, Lambo se había marchado dejando un profundo vacio en su ser. A su modo trato de buscarlo, ya que no fácilmente iba a aceptar que quería a Lambo, primero su orgullo, a decirlo públicamente, tenía una imagen que cuidar, pero ahora para que le sirve si la persona que quiere no está a su lado, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, si tan solo…

Ring, ring

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Reborn, no te desperté ¿verdad? Si es así me alegro, jejeje

-Cállate y dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres-estaba enojado y se podía apreciar en su tono de voz

-Ok, pero no te enojes (suspirando), no se te olvide que mañana llego y que me tienes que ir a recoger para ver a los nuevos inversionistas

-¿Solo para eso llamabas? Eres una molestia

-Sí, lo sé, pero mañana nos vemos- con esas palabras colgó el teléfono

Después de colgar el teléfono se dirigió a su habitación, a dormir, ya que mañana seria un día muy difícil y necesitaba un buen descanso. Pero su subconsciente se iba a encargar de que no fuera así.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar, en este capítulo habrá algo de lemon, espero que no les moleste.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

-.-.-.-.

Después de colgar el teléfono se dirigió a su habitación, a dormir, ya que mañana seria un día muy difícil y necesitaba un buen descanso. Pero su subconsciente se iba a encargar de que no fuera así.

_Sueño de Reborn_

_-¡Ah, po-r fa-vo-r, para, Re-born!_

_-Con que eres una maldita vaca pervertida, eh_

_-Por favor, ya no me tortures más, ah_

_-Si eso es lo que quieres pues lo tendrás- (inmediatamente metí mi miembro para embestirlo de una manera brutal, nunca teniendo consideración hacia su persona, me encanta torturarlo, ver como esos ojos se llenan de lágrimas)_

_-¡Ngh! ¡Ah, mmmmm, más ra-pido!_

_-Hmp_

_-Pe-ro ah ya de-jame correrme ya, ¡Ah!_

_-Argh-(aunque ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces, siempre tengo la necesidad de tenerlo a mi merced, he tenido varias amantes, pero ninguna llega a complacerme como él)_

_Fin del sueño_

Rayos, ¿por que tuve que soñar con él? Y más de esta clase de sueños-bajando su mirada a su entre pierna- tendré que hacer algo de trabajo manual

En el aeropuerto

-¡Vaya Reborn! Tienes una cara que da miedo, a no, así naciste. Jaja

- Cállate Colonello, será mejor que nos apresuremos, quiero llegar a descansar

-¿Sera que tienes esa cara porque tu acompañante no te dejo dormir?- (_ese Reborn nunca cambiara, que bueno que Lambo lo dejo)_

-No preguntes

-Ok, ya vámonos

En el camino hacia las oficinas los dos se encontraban callados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y para romper el hielo Colonello inicio una conversación

-Oye, ¿todavía no se sabe nada de Lambo verdad?

-No, y ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno solo curiosidad, ya que Tsuna lo consideraba como un hermano pequeño y ya han pasado dos años

-Hmp, pero todavía lo sigue buscando-(_y yo también)_

-Pues que lastima, porque yo lo poco que recuerdo de Lambo es que era un chico muy lindo

-(_Ese idiota que se cree, Lambo es solo mío)_

-Me hubiera gustado tener algo con él-(_celoso Reborn, pero como siempre nunca dejas ver tus sentimientos hacia los demás, Lambo se merece a alguien mucho mejor que tú)_

La atmosfera en el carro se sentía algo tensa, esa pequeña charla había hecho enojar a Reborn

En Rusia

Hibari todavía no se encontraba con los inversionistas, ya que la junta era en la tarde, por lo cual decidió quedarse en el cuarto del hotel, pero Tsuna le había encargado que buscara a Lambo, lo cual le pareció algo molesto, en estos dos años su querido Tsuna se encontraba muy deprimido por ese herbívoro, a él solo le importaba su Tsuna, así que por él buscaría a ese herbívoro, aunque no negaba que le pareció muy extraña su desaparición.

_Flashback _

_Como siempre, en la mansión Vongola había mucho escándalo, ya que por lo general ahí se llevaban juntas de mucha relevancia, por lo cual contaba con cuartos para que todos los integrantes se quedaran el tiempo necesario para crear acuerdos y todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con la empresa._

_En ese momento Hibari se encontraba por los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones._

_-Esos malditos herbívoros, como les encanta hacer escándalo, pero ya verán, los morderé hasta la muerte. _

_En ese momento salía de una de las habitaciones Lambo, se veía con los ojos rojos, ya que se encontraba llorando, pero él no le tomo importancia, era conocido por ser un llorón, tampoco que saliera de la habitación de Reborn, ya que era uno de los pocos que sabían que esos dos tenían "relaciones intimas", lo que realmente llamo su atención era la mirada que llevaba, una que mostraba una determinación indomable, como si se hubiera convertido en un carnívoro, y a decir verdad si le sorprendió, cuando había salido de aquel shock Lambo estaba saliendo de su habitación con una maleta._

_Fin __flashback_

-Hmp, será mejor que salga a ver si lo encuentro, aunque dudo mucho, para que hayan pasado dos años y no saber nada de él, significa que el motivo de su desaparición ha de ser muy grande y que es bueno escondiéndose.

En un pequeño departamento

-A ver mi pequeña Yume, ¿Quién es una niña buena?

-Papi-con una gran sonrisa

-¿papi Ello?

-(_Me alegra que no haya sacado el mismo carácter que él)_-¿Sabes? Colonello no va a estar un tiempo con nosotros, se fue de viaje-_de hecho se va a encontrar con tu papá, pero sé que no le va a decir nada de donde estamos, y como si le importara a Reborn_- así que nos vamos a cuidar nosotros dos solitos

-¡Oh!-haciendo pequeños pucheros

-Pero vamos a salir un rato al parque

Y así se dispuso a salir al parque con su querida Yume.

-Vaya, odio los lugares con mucha gente, ya me canse de buscarlo, será mejor que regrese, falta poco para que me encuentre con los inversionistas.

Hibari estaba dispuesto a irse, pero algo logro captar su atención, cruzando la avenida había un pequeño parque.

-¡Ah eres muy linda Yume!

-Con que aquí estas maldito herbívoro

-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Saludos y cuídense mucho


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, perdón por tardar en actualizar

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hibari estaba dispuesto a irse, pero algo logro captar su atención, cruzando la avenida había un pequeño parque.

-¡Ah eres muy linda Yume!

-Con que aquí estabas maldito herbívoro

En ese momento para Lambo fue como si se le acabara el mundo e inmediatamente palideció

_-(Como es posible, si él está aquí significa q…)_

-Her- herpiporo

-Mmm_-(quien es esa niña, no me digas que ese fue el motivo de su desaparición, es idéntica a Reborn, las mismas facciones, el cabello negro y esas singulares patillas, definitivamente una versión de él pero en chiquito y en niña, solo tiene los ojos de Lambo)_

-Hola herpiporo

-¿¡Eh! No Yume, así no se llama

-Es tu hija- diciendo esto más como afirmación que pregunta y acercándose a la pequeña para quedar a su misma altura- Hola, ¿con que te llamas Yume verdad peque?

-Sip

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir-cargando a su pequeña hija- despídete Yume

-No tan rápido Lambo

Lambo estaba en serios problemas, que lo encontraran era una cosa pero otra muy diferente era con su pequeña hija, sabía que Hibari era muy observador y que la pequeña se parecía mucho a Reborn, así que incluso un tonto sabría quien es el padre, definitivamente ahora si estaba en aprietos y Colonello no se encontraba con él

-Lo lamento, pero tenemos cosas que hacer

-Claro que no, tendré que deci…

-No, no lo haras-tapandole a su pequeña sus oídos-sino tendré que morderte hasta la muerte

_-(Esa mirada de nuevo, realmente es capaz de convertirse en un carnívoro con tal de proteger a su hija_)- Esta bien, no le diré a nadie tu paradero, pero no puedes mantenerlo por mucho tiempo en secreto

-¡Eh! Gracias

-Así que nos mantendremos en contacto-diciendo esto más como una orden-solo te pido que le digas a Tsuna como estas, está muy preocupado por ti

-Si, lo sé-_(pero no puedo, que lo sepa Hibari ya es algo malo, pero creo que puedo confiar en él)_

-Supongo que Re…

-No lo menciones por favor

-Hmp, estoy en lo cierto, cualquier cosa avísame- dándole el número de su celular

-De verdad, muchas gracias Hibari

-Acias herpiporo

-Yume, se llama Hibari

-Déjala, solo ella me puede llamar así-_(parece ser que tiene el mismo carácter que su padre, será interesante en el futuro, va a ser una gran carnívora)_

Ya alejándose Hibari, Lambo se siente intranquilo, pero que podía hacer, había sido muy descuidado, de ahora en adelante tendría que ser más precavido, pero ahora tendría que informarle a Colonello lo que había pasado

En Italia

-Muchas gracias Reborn y Colonello por arreglar estos asuntos

-No hay problema Tsuna, ya ves que a mí me gusta ayudar, oye por cierto donde está tu novio

-¿Eh?-algo apenado por el comentario-Él está en Rusia, con unos nuevos inversionistas

_-(¡Eh! En Rusia, no puede ser, necesito informarle a Lambo inmediatamente para que sea cuidadoso y mas con la pequeña)_

Colonello se asusto por el comentario que había hecho Tsuna, se había puesto algo pálido, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Reborn

_-(Mmm, que extraño, parece ser que oculta algo, solo con mencionar Rusia se espanto, mmm, atando cabos, también fue muy extraño que preguntara por Lambo, las pocas veces que lo vi en estos dos años no había preguntado por él, más aparte su vuelo llego de Rusia, podría ser…)_

Ring, ring

-Lo siento es mi celular

_-Bueno_

_-"Colonello, ¿estas ocupado?"_

_-Que bueno que llamas, tengo que decirte que…_

_-"Que Hibari está en Rusia no"_

_-No puede ser, te encontró, rayos, inmediatamente salgo para…_

_-Tranquilo, dijo que iba a guardar el secreto, de hecho también conoció a Yume_

_-"¿Papi Ello?"_

_-"Espera déjame pasarte a Yume" _

_-"Papi"_

_-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estas? No estas dando mucha lata ¿verdad?_

_-"Nop, te quelo papi Ello"_

_-Yo también, pórtate bien_

_-"Te paso a papi"_

_-"Bueno, es malo que me haya encontrado pero creo que podemos confiar en él"_

_-Si, es una persona confiable, bueno, luego platicamos, espero llegar mañana temprano, a ver si me van a recoger al aeropuerto. Cuídense_

_-"Si, tu también cuídate"_

Ya colgando el celular, Reborn se encontraba pensando, si realmente su teoría era cierta tendría que confrontar a Colonello, pero conociéndolo no diría nada fácilmente.

-Vaya Colonello, con que tienes una hija ¿verdad?, hmp quien te viera y quien es la desafortu… digo la afortunada

-Ja, que gracioso me saliste Reborn, pues que te puedo decir, es una persona muy especial_-(rayos, espero que no esté sospechando nada)_-pero dudo mucho que tu tengas a alguien especial, porque yo si se tratar bien a mi pareja- una indirecta bien directa

-Que insinúas bastardo-agarrando a Colonello de su camisa

-Tranquilos, hay que llevarse bien

-Tsuna tiene razón, bueno me retiro

-Espera Colonello, al parecer tienes cosas que hacer, pero puedes hacer otro trabajo, es rápido por favor

-Mmm, está bien

-Bueno, yo me retiro, ya que no me necesitas más, me tomare una semana de descanso

-Sale, cuídate Reborn

-_(Algo trama y no me gusta nada, solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando)_

Ya saliendo de la oficina

-Parece ser que Colonello sabe donde esta Lambo, hmp, con una semana es más que suficiente, al fin y al cabo ya tengo en donde buscar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que fuera de su agrado.

Saludos y cuídense mucho


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya saliendo de la oficina

-Parece ser que Colonello sabe donde esta Lambo, hmp, con una semana es más que suficiente, al fin y al cabo ya tengo en donde buscar. Pero creo que tendré que hacer algunas llamadas.

Por lo que toma el teléfono y marca el numero de quien le puede ser de ayuda.

_-"¿Bueno?"_

_-Necesito que me hagas un favor Mukuro_

_-"Kufufufufu, así que el arcobaleno necesita un favor"_

_-¿Lo vas a hacer o no?_

_-"Claro que sí pero, kufufufufu, te va a salir algo caro"_

_-No importa el precio, necesito que revises todos los movimientos que ha hecho Colonello en estos dos años_

_-"Kufufufu ¿y por qué no le preguntas a él?"_

_-No te importa el por qué, solo haz lo que te digo y también haz que el trabajo que se le encargo dure más del tiempo estipulado_

_-"Kufufufu, parece ser que vas a hacer algo macabro ¿verdad?, bueno realmente los detalles no me importan, pero ¿acaso tiene que ver con esa vaca?"_

_-¿Cuándo me tienes la información?_

_-"Kufufufu, parece ser que sí, bueno la información te la tengo hoy en la noche"_

_-Bueno, espero en la noche la información_

Ya colgando el teléfono, Reborn se sentía intranquilo, estaba más cerca de encontrar a Lambo, aunque le molestara que Colonello supiera de su paradero y más haberle pedido un favor a Mukuro, pero era el único a quien pedirle el favor, le iba a salir caro, pero valdría la pena, con tal de recuperar a Lambo.

En la oficina

-Entonces te dará los últimos detalles este Mukuro

-Me parece bien- _(rayos, y yo que ya quería ver a Lambo y a Yume, le tendré que avisar que no llego mañana)_

-Por cierto Colonello, ves que te gusta viajar por el mundo, de pura casualidad ¿no has visto a Lambo?

-Lo lamento, pero no le he visto- _(me duele mentirle a él, pero Lambo confió en mí y no quiero decepcionarlo, ya es más que suficiente que Hibari sepa algo de él)_

-Mmm, bueno gracias, ¿te puedo contar algo?

-Claro que sí

-Creo saber el motivo de la desaparición de Lambo, se que él estaba enamorado de Reborn y que este solo lo usaba para su conveniencia, en cierta parte me siento bien porque Lambo se alejo de Reborn, pero me duele que no me haya tenido confianza, y aunque Reborn no lo quiera admitir se que está preocupado por él, en secreto ha tratado de buscarlo, pero parece ser que tampoco ha tenido suerte, realmente Reborn se termino de enamorar de Lambo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Colonello, nunca se había puesto a pensar acerca de los sentimientos de Reborn, pero si realmente era cierto lo que decía Tsuna, Reborn era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por encontrarlo, pero él no iba a dejar que lo encontrara, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, pero él se enamoro primero de Lambo y lo supo valorar desde el principio cosa que Reborn no hizo, también ama a Yume aunque no sea su hija de sangre la quiere como si lo fuera, bien dicen que es más padre el que cría que el que engendra, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, de seguro a de estar bien, así que ya no estés tan deprimido

-Muchas gracias Colonello

-Bueno me tengo que ir, en cuanto termine este trabajo te traigo el reporte

-Vale, cuídate mucho

Saliendo de la oficina

-Bueno, ya ni modo, tendré que informarle a Lambo que tardare un poco más en llegar

En el departamento de Lambo por la tarde

-Bueno Hibari, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Sí, un té

-Herpiporo, ¿juegas conmigo?

-Claro peque

Lambo estaba en la cocina, se le hacía raro hablar con él, por lo general siempre le pasaba de largo y más verlo jugar con Yume y algo muchísimo más sorprendente es que lo dejara llamar herpiporo la pequeña, vaya que el mundo estaba de cabeza.

-Aquí está el té, espero sea de tu agrado

-Bueno, supongo que querrás saber algunas cosas, que quieres que te diga

-Todo y desde el principio-parecía más bien una orden

-Vaya, esa es una historia complicada y larga de contar

-No me voy a ir hasta saberlo todo, si voy a guardar tu secreto debo de saberlo todo-y tapándole los oídos a la pequeña- o si no tendré que morderte hasta la muerte

-Bueno, está bien- _(que complicado, pero que puedo hacer, mejor que lo sepa Hibari a Reborn)_

Ring, ring

-Espera un momento

-Hmp

_-¿Bueno?_

_-"Hola Lambo, ¿están bien?" _

_-Sí, no te apures, de hecho aquí esta Hibari, creo que es conveniente que le cuente que me estas ayudando_

_-"Esta bien-(eso si ya no me gusto, pero ya no hay de otra)-bueno, este Tsuna me encargo otro trabajo, así que no llegare mañana, en cuanto esté libre te aviso para salir de vacaciones, ¿te parece?" _

_-Me parece bien, bueno cuídate_

_-"Sí gracias, ustedes también"_

-Bueno, ¿desde donde empiezo?

En el cuarto de Reborn por la tarde

Ring, ring

_-¿Bueno?_

_-"Kufufufu, ya tengo lo que me pediste, de hecho fue muy rápido"_

_-Me alegro, sabía que eras rápido, y ¿Qué es lo que conseguiste?_

_-"Kufufufu, esto si te va a sorprender, tu querido amiguito ha hecho de las suyas en estos dos años, ha gastado mucho dinero, kufufufu, y no en su persona, según su historial financiero ha gastado dinero en vuelos para tres personas, tiene 3 departamentos, uno en Alemania, otro en Canadá y el ultimo en Rusia, que es donde actualmente está viviendo, no es un departamento pequeño, porque según esto tiene 5 habitaciones, pero, ¿quieres saber lo más interesante?"_

_-Obvio_

_-"Checa tu correo, kufufufu, te vas a llevar una sorpresita, kufufufu"_

_-Hmp_

_Lo que iba a pasar a continuación lo iba a dejar con el ojo cuadrado, al abrir su correo encontró los archivos que le había enviado Mokuro, y cuál fue su sorpresa el ver a Lambo con una pequeña de un año y cacho en brazos y a su lado Colonello_

_-"Kufufufu, ¿sigues ahí?, parece ser que te dejo impactado esas fotografías, esa pequeña sí que se parece a ti, tiene tu misma cara, pobrecita kufufufu, creo que es lo más importante, ahí mismo aparecen la direcciones de los departamentos, ya depende de ti como usas la información"_

Reborn, todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa

-No puede ser, tengo una hija, soy papá

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Agradecimientos especiales a las personitas que me regalan un poco de su tiempo en dejarme un review, agregarlo a favoritos o ponerlo en alertas.

Saludos y cuídense mucho ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aquí está el séptimo capítulo

En el departamento de Lambo

-Bueno, ¿desde donde empiezo?

_Hace dos años_

_Era invierno, poco a poco caía la nieve, cubriendo de blanco la ciudad, un paisaje sumamente hermoso a la vista de todos, pero más a la de Lambo, su época favorita, le gustaba sentir el viento frio en su cara, tal vez porque le recordaba a Reborn, todas sus caricias sin muestras de ternura, frías como el viento de invierno, aquellas de las que si no te protegías podían hacerte daño, pero en el corazón nadie manda, lo único que pedía a Reborn era un poco de cariño, nada más, pero era como pedir un milagro, era tan doloroso dar amor sin recibirlo, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero ahora todo era diferente, ya le habían dado los resultados de sus análisis y la noticia lo tenía muy impactado, no lo podía creer, el estaba embarazado, obvio que sabia el nombre del padre, solamente se había acostado con un solo hombre, al que le entrego su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo, el detalle estaba en Reborn, solo lo veía como su juguete sexual, nada más como un objeto insignificante que puede ser desechado en cualquier momento, si Reborn no le quería como iba a querer al bebe que está esperando, aunque resultara difícil le diría a Reborn lo de su embarazo, no lo iba a obligar a hacerse cargo de él y del bebe, tan solo de pensar que iba a tener un hijo del hombre que ama lo hacía muy feliz, pero la suerte parece no estar de su favor._

_-Vaya ya es de noche, pero mañana hay junta en la mansión Vongola muy temprano, será mejor que pase la noche ahí mismo para que no se me haga tarde._

_Pero al doblar la esquina vio al hombre que ama con otra mujer, tampoco se le hacía raro ver ese tipo de escenas, Reborn siempre lo engañaba, tanto con mujeres y hombres, lo que más llamo su atención era la mujer con quien iba, era Kyoko, aquella mujer a la que le había contado acerca de sus sentimientos por Reborn, aquella a quien veía como una madre, aquella que supuestamente estaba enamorada de Tsuna, Reborn nunca llevo a sus amantes a su casa, incluso cuando ellos tenían sexo era en el departamento de él o en la mansión Vongola, pero a ella la estaba llevando a su casa, la forma que Reborn era muy diferente, y ella solo lo que hacía era sonrojarse y pegarse más al cuerpo de Reborn. Lambo no soporto ver más la escena y se fue directo a la mansión Vongola._

_Mansión Vongola, cuarto de Reborn, horas más tarde_

_-¿Qué haces aquí estúpida vaca?_

_-(Parece ser que si tuvo sexo con ella, huele a su perfume, incluso tiene un chupetón)_

_-Te hice una pregunta vaca estúpida, contesta_

_-Reborn, ¿Qué soy para ti?_

_-Hmp, que clase de pregunta es esa_

_-(Por favor, solo di que me quieres, aunque solo sea un poco, que lo de Kyoko solo fue un error, por favor)_

_Acercándose poco a poco Reborn a Lambo para tener una sesión de sexo_

_-No eres nada para mi, así que vete quitando tu ropa, quiero tener sexo contigo_

_-¡No! Ya estoy arto de ti, de tus insultos, tu forma de humillarme, de maltratarme, lo cual te encanta porque me ves sufrir y llorar por clemencia, pero ya no va a ser así, se ve que tu realmente nunca conocerás el verdadero significado de amar a alguien, lamentablemente lo que yo sentía por ti se acabo._

_-Vaca estúpida, como si me importara lo que sientes por mí, ya que solo serás un ser inferior y un tonto juguete para complacer a los demás._

_-Eres un maldito desgraciado Reborn, pero nunca más derramare una lágrima por ti._

_-(Te odio Reborn, me odio a mi mismo por haberme enamorado de ti, pero ya tome una decisión, perdón bebe, pero nunca conocerás a tu papá, es lo mejor)_

_Lambo fue a su habitación y tomo todas sus cosas, era lo mejor, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no quería saber ya nada de Reborn, le iba a doler no ver a Tsuna, lo quería mucho, pero tampoco le quería causar problemas con Reborn, vaya, que ironía, aunque se alejaba de Reborn su mente se encargaba de recordarlo más._

_No sabía a donde ir, no tenía a nadie, sus padres ya no estaban con él, iba a resultar muy difícil, y más ahora que esta embarazado, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, saldría a delante con su bebe._

_En el parque_

_-Vaya, ¿a dónde puedo ir? Cuando se entere Tsuna lo más seguro es que me busque por cielo, mar y tierra, no quiero que sepa nada de mí, y menos que estoy embarazado, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Estaba sufriendo, no había duda, sus ojos se veían llorosos e hinchados, su cara mostraba mucho dolor_

_-Hola Lambo, ¿Qué haces aquí, a estas horas? Te puedes enfermar_

_-Colonello- limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas- Salí a dar una vuelta_

_-De seguro otra vez fue Reborn quien te hizo llorar, ¿Por qué tenias que conocerlo a él primero? –acercándose a Lambo para abrazarlo-Yo te amo y haría cual cosa por ti, solo dame una oportunidad y no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo_

_Lambo no soporto más y se puso a llorar de nuevo abrazando a Colonello, también le conto lo que había pasado y que estaba esperando un bebe de Reborn._

_-No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti y del bebe, te lo prometo, no les faltara nada, nadie va a saber de su paradero, es lo mejor, mereces ser feliz, y más que ahorita llevas una nueva vida dentro de ti, Reborn no te supo valorar y tampoco meceré saber que va a ser papa._

_-Gracias Colonello, pero ¿No te causaría problemas?_

_-Me las arreglare, ya lo veras, porque te amo.-Besando suavemente a Lambo, quien inmediatamente correspondió el beso._

_-Es nuestro secreto._

En el presente

-Bueno, eso es todo

-Hmp

-Entonces ¿todavía vas a guardar mi secreto?

-Claro que si herbívoro, aunque tarde o temprano se va a enterar de tu paradero y las cosas se pondrán muy complicadas, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando llegue ese momento?

-Todavía no lo sé, pero tratare de aplazarlo lo más que pueda

-Está bien, será mejor que me vaya, mañana sale mi vuelo a Italia

-Herpiporo, no te vayas

-Lo siento peque-cargando a la pequeña-pero tengo cosas que hacer, pero que te parece si mañana me vas a despedir al aeropuerto

-Al aelepuelto, sip quielo

-Hmp-bajando a la pequeña-mañana salgo a las nueve de la mañana, se puntual

-De verdad muchas gracias Hibari

En el cuarto de Reborn

-No puede ser, tengo una hija, soy padre, pero ¿Por qué Lambo no me lo dijo? Y ¿Por qué si lo sabe Colonello? Esto no puede estar pasando, será mejor que haga algo rápido, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas, pero algo vino a su mente

-Si se fue sin decirme nada, significa que ya no me ama y que ama ahora a Colonello, se le veía muy feliz, también mi hija se veía feliz en las fotos ¿Qué hago ahora, le dejo para que sea feliz con Colonello y la pequeña no sufra aunque yo me este muriendo o voy a buscar a Lambo y arreglo las cosas con él? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado

Saludos y cuidence mucho ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el octavo capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

**En el cuarto de Reborn**

**-No puede ser, tengo una hija, soy padre, pero ¿Por qué Lambo no me lo dijo? Y ¿Por qué si lo sabe Colonello? Esto no puede estar pasando, será mejor que haga algo rápido, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

**Estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas, pero algo vino a su mente**

**-Si se fue sin decirme nada, significa que ya no me ama y que ama ahora a Colonello, se le veía muy feliz, también mi hija se veía feliz en las fotos ¿Qué hago ahora, le dejo para que sea feliz con Colonello y la pequeña no sufra aunque yo me este muriendo o voy a buscar a Lambo y arreglo las cosas con él? ¿Qué voy a hacer?**

**Ya había pasado una semana desde que Reborn se había enterado que tenía una hija, no sabía que hacer, su mente era un total caos, pero tenía que tomar una decisión, había visto todas las fotos que le había mandado Mukuro, en todas ella se podía apreciar a la pequeña súper contenta cuando estaba en los brazos de Colonello y la cara de Lambo mostraba felicidad, nunca había visto sonreír de esa manera a Lambo, no negaba que parecían una hermosa familia, que todos ellos se querían mucho, le resultaba doloroso ver aquellas fotografías y más al ver una donde Colonello tenía abrazado a Lambo dándole un beso en los labios y este le correspondía y la pequeña muy contenta por ver aquella escena. Definitivamente había perdido a Lambo, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada, el corazón de Lambo ya le pertenecía a Colonello e incluso el corazón de su pequeña hija, había perdido una guerra que ni si quiera había empezado, realmente había sido un tonto, tenía a su persona especial frente de sí y no se había dado cuenta de ello, y cuando se percato de ello Lambo se había marchado, ahora entendía las palabras que Lambo le había dicho aquella ocasión. Había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz, de formar una familia, y todo esto era muy doloroso, pero ya tenía una decisión:**

**Iba a dejar a Lambo ser feliz al lado de Colonello, nunca conocería a su hija, este iba a ser su castigo a sus pecados y en silencio sufriría, era algo cruel, pero era la mejor opción, ya que cuando amas a alguien deseas su felicidad, aunque esta no sea a tu lado.**

**Al día siguiente en las oficinas Vongola**

**-Tsuna, necesito otra semana más de vacaciones**

**-Está bien Reborn, pero no te ves muy bien que digamos**

**-No pasa nada Tsuna, solo necesito descansar un poco más**

**-Bueno, mejor tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, espero que te recuperes pronto**

**-Gracias**

**En Rusia**

**Lambo se encontraba viendo un álbum de fotos, desde que era pequeño hasta estos momentos, le traía buenos recuerdos, cuando estaba con sus papas, cuando jugaba con Tsuna, incluso fotos de aquel amor no correspondido, pero ya era momento de olvidar, de ser feliz y de darle una oportunidad a Colonello, era momento para que su corazón sanara, y estaba cien por ciento seguro que Colonello inmediatamente le correspondería. Ahora su corazón empezaba a latir por Colonello, desde ahora podría ser completamente feliz y cuando Yume tuviera edad suficiente le diría toda la verdad, incluso se armaría de valor y también le diría a Tsuna y a Reborn.**

**-Papi, ¿Quién es ese?- señalando la foto que estaba sosteniendo**

**-¿Eh?, él es un buen amigo y se llama Reborn, y este de aquí es como un hermano para mi, se llama Tsuna**

**Y toda la tarde se la pasaron viendo fotos**

**Mientras en otro lado, Colonello regresaba a Italia para darle su informe a Tsuna, se encontraba algo tenso ya que Mukuro le había puesto muchas trabas para realizar el encargo de Tsuna y con trabajo había podido salir en una semana. Pero no se esperaba que alguien lo fuera a recoger al aeropuerto.**

**-Colonello, tú ganas**

**-¡Reborn! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer ^-^**

**No estoy muy segura, pero yo creo que solo faltan dos capítulos para que termine la historia, aclaro, todavía no estoy muy segura, pero de antemano muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Saludos y cuídense mucho.**


End file.
